Like French Kissing A Dragon
by mArgO.roTh.spIegeLman12
Summary: An experienced Hermione! a lovesick Draco, and a bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter! or the title! which is from John Green's 'An Abundance Of Katherine's'. Unfortunately.**

'Lonely on prom night, Granger?' Draco asked as he dropped casually onto the couch beside her. McGonagall had decided to hold a Halloween Ball for everyone to have fun and just take a break. It was now 2 in the morning and the celebrations were still going strong.

Hermione glared up at Draco as he smirked at her. Instead of partying with her friends, she had become the fifth wheel of the two couples - Ron and Luna and Harry and Ginny. So she had decided to head up to her Head's common room, curl up in front of the warm, crackling fire wit a good book, and read. But Malfoy just had to come in and interrupt her favourite part.

And now he was teasing her.

Great.

'What's it to you, Malfoy?' she shot back fiercely. She was already in a fragile mood, and she didn't want Malfoy to make it worse. Having to share the Head's quarters with him was bad enough.

'I was merely coming up here to cheer you up with some company, but I guess you want to be alone. Goodnight, Granger,' Draco said icily, standing up from his chair and turning to go.

'Wait!' Hermione said, and Draco spun around, a smug look on his face. 'Can you stay here?' she said in a small voice, and Draco's sunk into the couch. 'Anything's better than being alone,' she thought to herself.

'So, Granger,' Draco said casually. 'How come you didn't want to stay with your friends? They looked like they were having fun.' Hermione sighed, put her book down beside her, sat back into the couch and closed her eyes. 'They were all paired up, and I was the odd on out. I could tell that no one there gave a stuff about me at that moment. So I left.'

Draco smiled sadly as he watched Hermione recite her story. He truly felt sorry for her. As she closed her eyes, he took the chance of really looking at her. She looked beautiful, with her long, brown hair tossed up into a messy bun, her eyes still touched with mascara, and wearing a simple black singlet and grey track pants rolled up to her knees. Because they were Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco and Hermione had spent a lot more time together this year. And even though he would never admit it, Draco had fallen in love with her.

His father would never approve.

_But he didn't even care._

'That sucks,' he said, meaning it. 'I saw them going all out, drinking Firewhiskey and stuff, and I was wondering where you were.' At his words, Hermione crinkled her nose in disapproval, and Draco's eyes widened. 'What?' 'I'm glad that I'm up here and not with them, then,' she said simply.

Draco's mouth formed into a smirk and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 'You've never tried Firewhiskey, have you?' he said. Hermione stared at him, her expression blank, for what seemed like ages, until she couldn't hold his gaze any longer and her eyes dropped. 'No,' she said quietly, and Draco's smile grew even wider. He jumped up off the seat and ran out of the room. A second later, he had re-entered, carrying 2 bottles of a warm, amber-coloured liquid.

He set it down at the table in front of her and watched as her expression turned from embarrassed to shocked. 'How on Earth did you get this?!' she exclaimed, looking up at Draco incredulously. He merely winked at her and said, 'I have connections.'

Draco waved his wand and two crystal glasses appeared out of thin air. He passed one to Hermione and placed the other on the table. Hermione watched as he poured the Firewhiskey into her glass and then into his. 'What if I don't want Firewhiskey?' she said half-heartedly, trying to convince him not to give it to her. 'Hermione,' Draco said, and Hermione gasped at the use of her first name. 'You need to live a little. Your friends are probably all wondering why you left, and when they're sober, they'll figure it out. You ant to be able to tell them you had at least a little fun, don't you?'

Hermione glanced down at the bottle in front of her, and her expression seemed to harden. 'You're right,' she said suddenly. 'You're right. I can have fun without them, can't I?' And with that, she grabbed the glass of Firewhiskey and drank the whole thing.

Draco watched in shock, whilst sipping his own drink, as Hermione drank the whole glass. She slammed the glass back down on the table, looked up at him with curious eyes, and said, 'It's like - like French kissing a dragon.'

Draco raised his eyebrows at her comment. 'You know what French kissing is?' he asked, and Hermione shot him a look. 'Of course I do! Who doesn't?' 'Have you done it, then?' Draco asked, and Hermione nodded shyly. 'With who?!' he asked, shocked.

'Ron,' she said, and Draco's insides burned with anger and jealousy. 'That git,' he muttered, but thankfully she didn't hear him. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Then: 'It was quite fun, actually,' he heard her say. He frowned and wiled himself to stay calm.

'I'd really like to try it again sometime.' Man, she was making this difficult for him. 'That's nice,' he said exasperatedly. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by her lips pressing suddenly onto his.

Draco's response was immediate. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and rolled on top of her. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and it nearly sent him into a frenzy. He dragged his hands out from underneath her. One went straight to her hair, combing through it gently, and the other ran up and down her side, making her shudder. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He growled and ran his long fingers softly down her face. He ran his tongue expertly across her lip, and her mouth opened without hesitation. He could still taste the sweetness of the Firewhiskey as he massaged her tongue with his own.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair as they pulled away for air. A second later, Draco had attached his lips to her neck and was kissing and sucking on it. Soon, she drew his face back up to her lips and stuck her own tongue into his mouth.

After a few minutes, they broke apart again and stared into each other's eyes, both gasping. 'That was...' Draco muttered, and Hermione finished his sentence for him. 'Like French kissing a dragon,' she whispered. 'I think I like you, Draco.' He smiled. 'Thats good. Because I think I like you too.'

As they sat up and Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, he asked her a question. 'So, was I better than Weasley?' he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She hit him playfully in the arm, but answered, 'Much better.'


End file.
